


What do u think you're doing?

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: When a prank turns out to be the best way to show your feelings





	

The job in the Five-0 unit is specific. It requires a huge sacrifice, concentration, mobility but also gives satisfaction, fulfillment and pride. Sometimes there are days when you can't find the second, positive group of feelings and you don't know why. It's like you're too miserable to enjoy your efforts even if they're working just fine. Steve's dealing with this kind of day but for once in his life, he chooses to do something about it. He's about to prank Danny just to see him going mad in Danno - style and he's sure it'll change his day for the better. On his way home, he checks youtube to find the best prank idea - the "song lyrics text prank" quickly catches his eye. He's grinning like an idiot because he knows it's going to be the best way to fuck up Danny's mind a little bit. The song he chooses though is unexpected - he goes with Trey Songz' _Massage_.

Steve - I'm on my way home, about to hit the exit, do you need some  
Danny - Do I need what  
Steve - Cause I know you had a long day  
Danny - I did indeed have a long day you schmuck  
Steve - Do you miss me, cause I miss you? And that sexy little thing you make your lips do!  
Danny - What do u think you're doing??  
Steve - Way your hips move, keep me thinkin bout the love I wanna give to you  
Danny - Steven, I'm calling you RN  
Steve - You deserve the world if I could give it  
Danny - *missed call*  
Steve - Stars would come to you and ask permission to shine...  
Danny - Answer the phone you neanderthal!  
Steve - cause only YOU shine!  
Danny - You're not funny  
Steve - And tonight I got your neck, shoulders, back - babe, I'ma touch on all that, once I pull in the garage,  
Danny - ...  
Steve - once I hop out of a car  
Danny - You know, Grace's a pretty mature teenager, would say the thing you're doing rn is called TROLLING  
Steve -You gon leave your shirt, yass, babe fall back, tonight I'm gon be working all that  
Danny - Chin is your new partner from NOW  
Steve - Lose them panties and the tie  
Danny - *missed call*  
Steve - I'ma start with a massage...  


Danny tries to call him once again, but Steve, already knocking on his door, decides to send the last line of the text. He's proud of himself now, the last couple of days were though and if he's given the perfect chance to make both him and Danny happy - he instantly takes it. He's gone through a lot to see Danny is the only one person who fully supports him understands him, makes him want to have a normal life beside Five-0, makes him feel LOVED.

\- I'm not sure I should let you in, asshole

\- And I'm sure you should, come on

Steve can't help but hug him tight and whisper words of endearment right in his ear. He often feels like he's not enough for Danny, like his kind of disability to show all emotions scratches out his name from the list of people Danny has deserved to wake up next to so far, but then he sees him blush, shy-smile even and now Steve's sure that everything between them is just perfect.

\- I still want the massage, tho


End file.
